Into the Fire
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: When Gabriella has a strange vision, she sees dismembered faces staring at her from a fire and is engulfed in it herself. However, she is not burned. She is seeing the final moments of a young girl named Rouge who lost everything, including her life to


Into the Fire  
  
Note: When Gabriella has a strange vision, she sees dismembered faces staring at her from a fire and is engulfed in it herself. However, she is not burned. She is seeing the final moments of a young girl named Rouge who lost everything, including her life to a mad arsonist. Rouge will not be able to rest in peace until the arsonist is brought to justice, but there are no leads on this madman...  
  
Chapter 1—Faces In the Flames  
  
Gabriella tossed and turned throughout the night. The horrifying vision of faces writhing in agony and consumed by flame had awakened her again. Why was she experiencing this dream ? It certainly wasn't part of any memories she could recall. Having her fill of insomnia, she decided that a little bit of research was in order. Speedily, she began searching the Internet for articles that were related to arson in Brooklyn. After a few minutes, she saw one article that piqued her interest. "Young girl and family die in another one of Hothead Harry's rampages...", the snippet read. For some strange reason the name of the arsonist sounded oddly familiar. Then it seemed all too obvious. She had heard of Hothead Harry in recent news. The police were still trying to track him down and send him up the river. Then she thought if she could investigate these crimes, maybe the grotesque faces and the pleading eyes of that young girl would disappear. But, it was far too early to wake her parents so she went back to sleep rather reluctantly. For once, the faces didn't appear, nor did the tearful expression of the beautiful little girl haunt her as she slept through the rest of the night.  
  
Chapter 2—Tracking the Trail of Hothead Harry  
  
The next day, Gabriella called all of her friends, telling them where to meet and what they would be looking for. Of course, she let her parents know by way of a sticky note on the refrigerator that she would be out for a bit. She also mentioned that would be eating dinner at a local pizza parlor and return in time for bed in time so she could be rested for the week of vacation to come.  
  
It was a calm, cool summer afternoon and Gabriella's friends had gathered in the Brooklyn neighborhood to check out Hothead Harry's latest haunts. Hopefully, they would find his next target before he was able to reach it. The first apartment was the one Gabriella had seen in her nightmare the night before. She could see the face of the people who had died in the fire, including the young girl. Yet, their faces were not haunting this time...Especially the sweet, docile gaze of the violet-eyed red head who seemed to like coming around most often. Her name was Rouge, and although silent, she was very eager to offer the young members of the Paranormal Department an encouraging smile and a melodic laugh.  
  
Hours on end were spent searching around Brooklyn for leads until finally Rouge led them to Harry's favorite haunt and hideout. Just as suspected, he was in a local tavern drinking a flaming gin with a steak large enough to feed two people nearly devoured in front of him. He didn't seem so sinister when he was eating and drinking, but the gang could tell that he was definitely a sadistic, twisted soul. Rouge was so terrified that all she could do was shake. The group was worried that Harry might sense that Rouge was there, but it was obvious that his mind had been dulled with the after affects of gin. Gabriella had collected enough evidence in her backpack to convict this brute, and she knew that she and her friends wouldn't even have to make a diversion to call in the police to arrest and incarcerate him. This alone should've been enough to make Rouge happy. But, she was one of those spirits who would not rest until Harry had been brought to justice. She was through with wandering around the place that she had lived in for the last 7 years of her life. Rouge and her family were going to spend some time with the teens of the Paranormal Department. At first, some of the group wasn't really certain if others would look at them strangely if they were seen 'talking to air' on the streets. They explained to Rouge that not everyone had gifts as they did. Rouge understood and made a great effort to stay silent as the group walked to the nearest pizza parlor and ordered their dinner.  
  
Chapter 3—Tearful Goodbye  
  
For some strange reason, Rouge had really grown on Gabriella and Raphael. She seemed almost like a sister to the both of them. Her large family was very loving, gentle, generous and congenial. When they were around, there weren't too many people that wouldn't catch each other chuckling or smiling sweetly. Yet today, something in the air seemed very somber. Without any explanation, Gabriella decided to watch television and get caught up with the latest news. The newscaster had been reporting from the local courthouse that Hothead Harry was found guilty for arson and had been sentenced for 20 years in prison without parole. Harry didn't seem too thrilled with this assessment. However, it was comforting that another madman had been put behind bars, and it had all been thanks to the Paranormal Department. But somehow, Gabby wasn't enthralled. She knew that this would be the last time she would be seeing Rouge and it broke her heart. Sorrowfully, she called her friends and told them the bittersweet news. Some of them were too proud to admit that they too would miss Rouge and her family. Yet, they knew that she would be finally able to crossover after months of being earthbound.  
  
Although Rouge was transparent and not solid, Gabby hugged her, her hands passing through Rouge's body. Rouge laughed slightly, even though she had been holding back her tears. "Thank you, everybody. I know it may seem like a long time before we meet again... Don't worry ! We will visit you !", Rouge said, waving to the teens before she and her family disappeared into an orb of blistering light. Gabby wiped the tears from her eyes. "What's everyone just standing here moping about for ? We've got some basketball to play !", Gabby said, grinning slyly, coercing her friends to a challenge. "Ooh, you're goin' down, Venkman !", Joaquin shouted, beginning to dribble his replica '78 Harlem Globetrotters basketball. From that moment, the game was on.  
  
Epilogue  
  
From time to time, if Gabriella or her friends ever felt discouraged or frustrated, Rouge would visit them in the realm of their dreams to remind them of just how important and special they were in the world. Even though Rouge was missed, the teens would never forget her or the impact she had on them. No matter what the future held, the group would continue to stick together, recalling the amazing blessing of friendship they shared with each other.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 26, 2003 


End file.
